


Ain't no Party Like a Marco Party 'Cause a Marco Party Don't Stop! (until 10:30 and than Mom says we have to go to bed)

by HolyGuacomole



Series: Innocence [1]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: BOO BOOS ARE KISSED BETTER, Basketball, Cookies, EVERYONE LOVES EACH OTHER, Eva is a busy business lady, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, MADE BY PETER, NOBODY IS MISSING, Nobody is Dead, Sleepy Cuddles, YOU DON'T NEED TISSUES, but she always has time to referee, small vomitting scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyGuacomole/pseuds/HolyGuacomole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... But we won't!" Marco stage whispered into his friend's ear, as if that was the most subtlety he could use. Eva smiled, though she hid her reaction behind Peter's shoulder. Her husband just chuckled, and bid good night to the boys as they rushed upstairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mommy's Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is late! I was getting sleepy and forgot I hadn't published this yet! Hope you enjoy it.

Eva yawned harshly, and scrubbed at her heavy eyes, before unlocking the front door. Childish screams greeted her entry, and than a pillow smacked her right smack dab in the face. Silence reigned as the cushion fell to the floor, as well as her briefcase, and the tired woman surveyed the scene. Marco, the eight year-old menace, was frozen in the middle of the living room floor with hands raised and rigid fingers. Ah. So her son was the pillow thrower. A muffled laugh catches Eva's attention, and she follows the noise to two hunched figures hiding beneath a bed sheet propped up by kitchen chairs. 

Her husband's eyes were crinkled in mirth and Jake was looking absolutely horrified, with a small hand covering his agape mouth. As Eva turned back to look at her son, he let out a small squeak, ran toward her leg's, and wrapped them in a vice like grip. "I'm sorry- I'm sorry- I'm sorry mommy!"

Eva heaved a sigh, laughed a little breathlessly, and than knelt down to hug her little warrior. "It's alright m'ijo, you just caught me by surprise."

With practiced care, she lifted the growing boy into the air and said, "Now, if I'm not mistaken, it's lunch time. Why aren't aren't you boys dressed?"

"We got a little distracted after morning cartoons." Peter stood from the man-made fort, and grabbed the creme-coloured material before it fell on their guest's head. "Say, boys, why don't you change outta your pajamas while I bake us some fish sticks?"

Marco wriggled desperately out of his mother's grasp, and tugged Jake to the staircase, before running back to her. Eva knelt back down as he tugged on her sleeve, and he kissed her cheek. "Welcome home mommy!" than he tore up to his room where a friendly brawl chorused between the boys. Peter gently hugged his wife around her waist, and led the tired woman upstairs to their bedroom as well. After she laid down, he propped both of her feet atop of a matching throw pillow, took off her shoes, and than cradled her face in his hands. "Rough business trip?"

Eva muttered in agreement and finally closed her eyes. Peter leaned their foreheads together, than softly kissed her nose. "I missed you. Get some rest; I'll continue watching the boys."

She was fast asleep before he had even closed the door.

XxX

A tiny sigh woke the slumbering mother, and gentle pokes to her side convinced her she better start to. Marco's innocent grin spread wide when he noticed the snores ceased, and he bounced on the bed. "She's awake! She's awake, dad-we can have cookies now!"

Peter, looking distinctly disgruntled, approached the bed and grabbed their son to deposit him on the floor and leaned so they were eye level. "Apologize for waking up mom." there was no room for discussion. With a guilty head nod, Marco spun to look at Eva. "I'm sorry mommy-again." he glanced over to the door where another sheepish boy was hiding, "But we just wanted some cookies before-"

"Ah-ah-ah!"

Eva ruffled both of her boy's hair before an argument started, and sat up, "It's alright, tesoro. I'm actually pretty hungry for some of daddy's cookies too."

Jake whooped with joy and pulled Marco away, chanting, "Cookies! Cookies! Cookies!"

Peter huffed, but smiled tiredly at his wife, and nuzzled against her shoulder. Eva carded her fingers through his hair and said, "It looks like you're the one who needs a nap." with a pat to his back, she stood fully, stretched, and headed to the bathroom. "I'll swap watch duty with you after I shower."


	2. Dirty, Rotten, Cookie Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose the last name, Moreno. Here ya go! I promise more Jake in this.

The warm water had been an absolute blessing after a day spent in an airplane, and Eva may have spent more than half an hour in the shower, but pruny fingers were so worth it to smell like oranges and have relaxed muscles. After washing, Eva slipped into some yoga pants and one of Peter's shirts and made her way downstairs. At first, she was going to the kitchen to get some of her own cookies, but a ridiculous laugh convinced her to go to the living room. 

Peter was seated on the armchair nearest the entry way, while the kids were sitting on the purple sofa, Marco's transformer blanket over their laps and cookie crumbs decorating it. A very large, nearly empty plate of snicker-doodles sat beside them, and the remaining four became three as Jake crammed it into his little mouth. Her son belched and giggled at some joke Steve Martin made on the television. "What are you guys watching?"

The scientist startled, and nervously turned to see Eva fixing him with a judgmental glare. "Uh, just uh... Dirty Rotten Scoundrels?"

"Was that a question, or your answer?"

Peter didn't respond, but got up and walked over to the t.v., and promptly turned it off. "Sorry boys, but your mom and I think it's time to watch something different."

Marco and Jake groaned in unison but quickly got over it, and instead of picking up the remote, the brunette nudged the other with a questionable head tilt. Jake's shy little voice inquired, "Can we play basketball Mrs. Moreno?"

Audibly cooing, Eva rushed to his side and ruffled his hair. "Niño preciosa, of course! And I've told you before, call me Eva." She couldn't handle what a little gentleman he was-his parent's were raising him right. Now if only he weren't so timid, but that's what her son will help with. Every time she or Peter picks up the boys from school or watches them, they always make note of how outgoing Jake is becoming, and he's certainly a nice influence on Marco too. It was a happy day when the Moreno's and and the Berenson's confused each other's car for the other.

Jake smiled broadly and rushed to get his basketball, no doubt still in Marco's room, while said boy almost shoved a snicker-doodle into her mouth. Eva playfully swatted her son's head, and Peter went outside to set up the new hoop. He's been preparing for this day ever since the kids grew the same height as the toddler one. 

The thundering of grade school feet alerted him to the kid's presence, and the smack of rubber against concrete told him they were ready to play. The exhausted father (he really should've taken his wife up on that turn to sleep) spun around to see Jake and Marco already pumped up and playing against each other, while Eva stood to the side watching avidly. He quickly ran from the pseudo court, and back inside, but not before exaggeratedly snoring so his partner would know where he'd be. Eva giggled, but stopped and called out foul when Marco tried to travel.

XxX

"Arghhhh!" Marco wailed pathetically from the ground. He was clutching at his right leg, and bent it so the injury on his knee didn't touch the pavement. Eva rushed over to his side, scooped up her baby, and calmly walked into the house, with Jake following close behind, the basketball forgotten on the lawn.

Her son's crying had quieted down by the time they reached the bathroom, now only his hiccups interrupted the quiet. Hoping to break it, she asked, "Are you alright, m'ijo?"

Marco almost hiccuped again, but he swallowed it, wiped away the tears, and nodded. Jake came forward to pet his friend's back, and grinned happily. The expression was returned ten-fold, both glad to show their brave face. 

"Jake, can you go pour us all some milk, and when I'm done with Marco we can all go watch Looney Tunes?" 

He shook his head yes, and ran from the room. Did children always have to rush to get to places? 

"Mommy?" Marco interrupted her thought process. She stilled her hands which had been gingerly wiping the blood with a damp wash cloth. 

"Yes, tesoro?" 

Biting his lip, he averted his eyes. "Can you kiss it better?"

Eva almost stopped moving. She thought her son was too old for kissing injuries? But she didn't comment, just retrieved the Neosporin, gently rubbed it over the cut, and with promptness, placed a polka-dot band-aid on top. "Mommy?" he almost sounded disappointed.

With great gusto, Eva curled around Marco's tiny body, and laid a long kiss on the covered up scape. Her boy snorted in surprise, and tried to escape her grasp when the tickling began.

"Noooooo! Stop mommy! Stop it!"

Both of them ran out of the bathroom, laughing all the way to the kitchen.


	3. My Tumbly is Rumbly, and NOT in the Good Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parental tag-teaming is done with, ^_^ and Jake is still afraid of dracula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification, Marco woke his mom up at 4:00 p.m. in the first chapter.

Peter strolled into the living room, content at the sound of of a happy house. Eva was laughing at some obscure reference Bugs Bunny made that the kids didn't understand, but they joined her all the same because Bugs was wearing a cheesy disguise. 

Sitting on his armchair, the scientist noticed his wife had placed the cookie plate on the coffee table, but there was no more. Jake was chewing happily and rubbing his stomach. Oh well. He could always make more. As the hour of Looney Tunes passed, the parents couldn't help but glow in happiness. Sure, their life wasn't always sunshine and rainbows, but they had it pretty good. The mortgage on the house was almost paid off, Marco was cavity-free, and Peter's new job meant he could work from home now, so Eva and him didn't have to keep relying on Jean to watch the boys all the time. She didn't mind watching Marco, but they all admitted the boys together could be a hand-full.

Eva kicked his socked foot, Peter had been dozing. Maybe four hours of sleep hadn't been enough? Looking at his son and Jake showed they weren't fairing too well on the sleep front either. Both adults rose from their seats, and attempted to rouse the children. With only tentative shakes, Marco and his friend snapped open their eyes. 

"We aren't tired!" was shouted nearly in unison. 

With a firm head shake, Eva fixed them both with a determined stare. "Are you willing to swear on Nena's pudding?"

"Nena's pudding?"

"She's coming for your birthday in a few days, and she knows how much you like her pudding."

With a tremble to his lip, and widening brows, Marco agreed that he and Jake would sleep with the promise of birthday pudding. "... But we won't!" Marco stage whispered into his friend's ear, as if that was the most subtlety he could use. Eva smiled, though she hid her reaction behind Peter's shoulder. Her husband just chuckled, and bid good night to the boys as they rushed to the bedroom. Jake following behind at a much more sedated pace, and than stopping half way up the stairs. Marco didn't notice Jake's retreat down and kept to the course. With quaking fingers, the little boy cradled his tummy and gazed up with pleading eyes. "I don't feel so good."

Peter placed his large hand's on Jake's thin shoulders, concern written on his face, "Do you need to go to the bathroom, little man?"

"Uh-huh."

Eva and Peter held both of his hand's and they made a slow ascent to the upstairs bathroom. Just halfway down the hall though, there progress was hindered. By Marco, springing out of his room with last years vampire mask! "BOO!"

Jake feel to the floor, face completely white, and threw up all over Marco's tennis shoes.

"Pobrecito!" Eva cried, and carried Jake to the hallway bathroom, while Peter hauled Marco to theirs.

XxX

"I'm sorry I blew chunks on your shoes." Jake whispered against Marco's ear in the dark. His friend flicked his nose playfully.

"No problem Jakey. Just next time, don't eat so many cookies."

"I would've made it to bathroom if you hadn't scared me."

Marco scoffed, "Only babies are afraid of Dracula-"

"Good night, boys!" Peter called upstairs.

Hushed laughing continued on through the night, but the parents let them be. After, school was going to start next week. Might as well let them have time to enjoy, before it went back to Friday-only sleepovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for the first part of the series-next is Jake and Rachel fun times!

**Author's Note:**

> Any critiques? I haven't written Animorph fanfiction since the 6th grade.


End file.
